


Perseids

by Amoreanonyname



Series: Gemenids [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, HARD gen, Hints of Psychic!Sam, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Sam Winchester is a nerd, Soulmates, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Star Gazing, Wincest - Freeform, falling asleep together, gencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname
Summary: So, Sam and meteor showers were athing. At least this time Dean wasn’t going to freeze his ass sitting outside.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Gemenids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Perseids

**Author's Note:**

> Off all the things to become a series, apparently I'm making THIS a series! Sam keeps dragging Dean out to watch stuff in the sky at night, somehow they always end up wrapped up in each other. I don't make the rules. Maybe the next one will be smuttier!

So, Sam and meteor showers were a _thing_. At least this time Dean wasn’t going to freeze his ass sitting outside.

August 12th was the peak, the best night to see it, but it would last all month. It was a nice, clear night, not hellishly hot. He and Sam found a field and lay down a blanket. This time they had a cooler instead of a thermos, cracked a few beers. A summer meteor shower was definitely more Dean’s speed. 

The good stuff didn’t start til about 2 am, but they were used to late nights. They shot the shit, listened to music, did the sorts of things they usually did, occasionally pausing to watch a flash of light streaking across the sky. As the pace picked up, they quieted down and settled in for the show.

Dean had to admit that this was a very _Sam_ thing to be into. Nerdy, science-y. But also pretty nice. 

At the same time, Dean struggled to keep other thoughts at bay. Chuck had created the universe. This show, this moment, was because of Him. He also planned on destroying it all, probably soon. If they couldn’t figure something out.

Did Chuck create meteor showers? Like, had he made them on purpose? Was He watching it right now, or watching _them_? Did Chuck see or feel or appreciate any of this right now? Or were these just puny, human feelings?

“I don’t think Chuck knew.” Sam said suddenly. Dean had a weird feeling Sam knew what he was thinking, or maybe he was referring to something else. “I dunno, I think Chuck had an idea and just… _poofed_ it all into existence, but didn’t realize what would happen, how it would interact.” 

Dean shifted a little, unconsciously pressed closer into Sam’s side. 

“Dean, do you think Heaven is actually up there?”

“Naw Sammy, I don’t think it works like that - I don’t think it’s a ‘place’. Neither is Hell or Purgatory. At least, not the same kind of physical place. I don’t think it’s in the sky or anything.”

“Like it’s parallel to us, do you think? Another parallel world, like that other Sam and Dean came from?”

“Kinda. It seems to be _our_ Heaven, but not… physically here, the way Earth is. It’s somewhere else, or spiritual, or ethereal, or some shit.” 

Sam hummed a little and quieted down again. Every minute or so, another light flashed across the sky.

Suddenly, Dean didn’t want to think about Chuck, or Heaven, or another goddamn Apocalypse, or what it all meant.

“Sam, talk to me. Tell me about this meteor shower. Why is it called ‘Perseids?’”

Sam shuffled a bit himself, pressed himself even more into Dean. They were big dudes, not on a big blanket, but Dean knew there was a good six inches on his other side. He could spread out if he wanted to.

“Because the _radiant_ \- where they all come from - seems to be from the Perseids constellation. Do you know that one, Dean? You used to point them all out to me, d’you remember that one?”

Dean shook his head no, forgetting that Sam wasn’t looking at him. It didn’t seem to matter. Sam picked up his right hand and used it to point.

“Over _there_ , Dean. Just near Casseopeia. I know you remember that one.” 

“Mmm, Casseopeia.” 

Sam used Dean’s own hand to whack him. 

“Perseus was a hero. He killed monsters. A lot like us. He married Andromeda, who is right-” Sam shifted Dean’s hand slightly over to the right, “ _there_.”

“Huh, right beside each other, for all eternity. That must _suck_.”

Sam whacked him again. “Well, maybe they’re soulmates. Maybe they want to be beside each other for all eternity.” 

Dean didn’t have an answer to that, so settled back into silence, continuing to watch one flash after another streak across the sky.

Eventually, the flashes got further and further apart. Dean glanced over at Sam, who was lying relaxed, eyes half-open. He knew if they didn’t get moving soon, Sam was going to pass out right here in the field. 

Dean rolled onto his side, facing his brother, poked him in the shoulder, leaned in.

“Hey,” he said softly, “Don’t forget to make a wish, right? Before this all ends?”

Sam looked like he was considering for a moment. Turned his head to face Dean, sleepily clutching at Dean’s overshirt. Reflexively, Dean started stroking Sam’s hair, even knowing he was going to regret it if Sam fell asleep out here.

“You know,” Sam said thoughtfully. “I actually don’t want anything else.” 

Dean couldn’t quite suppress the thought that he wished it was always like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, feedback welcome. I think I'll be adding to this series over time, and I have a feeling their relationship will continue to develop with stars as a backdrop ;).


End file.
